


You're my world

by euxphxric



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Nerdy Karl, Possible Character Death, Secrets, Side Ships, Side Stories, Triggers, What other tags do I put, angst lol, jock sapnap, mcyt - Freeform, somewhat long chapters, updates once a week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euxphxric/pseuds/euxphxric
Summary: In where Sapnap and Karl are normal college students, but one hides secrets from others
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, another fanfic :) 
> 
> Please don't share this with any CC's (if this hits a certain amount of reads), I would die of embarrassment  
> Please know that I do not ship Karl and Nick entirely, they are human beings, this is based on their personas
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> Also, this story is inspired by the song, You're my world by Atlas, go check it out !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Karl Jacobs and his roommate

Karl sighed, having enough of dealing with the same things each day. Changing into something more comfortable, he put his dirt ridden clothing in the laundry basket. No one knew what Karl did during the night, he would always leave at 9 and return at 4 in the morning. But that would be changing because he has college classes to attend. No matter how much he told his mother that online school was better, she had signed him up for a nearby college in their state.

"You have to get out the house Karl, and that's final."

So here he was now, after gathering his items and essentials, he sat in his dorm room waiting for his roommate. He was alone for now, and he took that time to think about what he was going to do now that he had to stay in a room with someone he probably didn't even know. Looking at his calendar, he realized he had a morning English class on Monday. 

' Thank god it's Sunday ', he thought as he ruffled his hair ' It'd be a pain explaining to Mom why I was late on my first day '

Taking out his phone, he scrolled through all his social media without a second thought, laughing at the occasional memes he'd see here and there. Eventually, his roommate came to their dorm, a bag in hand as he grunted. Noticing the room looked less spacious, he looked at the side Karl was at. 

"Who the hell are you?" The guy asked, making a mental note to ask his friends about the unknown boy. Karl sat up, looking at his roommate with a bored look. "The name's Karl, your new roommate I guess", Karl spoke, making sure to smile a bit, even tho it was forced out of him. Karl's roommate had dirty blonde hair, a weird smiley mask perched on his head, dark green eyes, and freckles dotting his slightly pale skin. He wore a dark green varsity jacket with the same smile on it, black jeans, and some black converse. ' Man this guy likes green huh. '

"Are you going to continue staring or what?" The green-eyed male spoke, feeling exhausted already by his new roommate. "My name is Clay, but I prefer Dream." Clay moved over to his side of the room, there wasn't much there, just his dresser, a gaming set-up, and his bed. "Alright, Dream, mind telling me about this school?" Karl asked, and from there, they both talked about anything that came to mind.

Later that day, it was finally 9 at night, the time Karl would sneak out and do his nightly routines. He made an excuse, telling Clay he was going to look around the area more. Of course, Clay looked at him suspiciously but didn't question it, just telling him to watch out for weird men and such. So here is Karl now, walking down a street he was familiar with and continued his trek towards the city.

He had his everyday colorful sweater on and his gray joggers he always wore when he would leave the house. His favorite song finally came on, humming along with it and smiling a small bit. 

' And with a smile like an ocean wave, you catapult around the Sun '

The first verse would always make Karl remember past memories, memories he didn't want to constantly remember. But this song was stuck on a loop in his head, not once failing him to make him shed a tear or two. Sighing, he let the song play as he made his way into the all familiar alleyway he would always visit. 

"Jacobs! You're finally here my man"


	2. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap's late night journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit confusing but dw , all will be good :)
> 
> Please don't share this with any CC's (if this hits a certain amount of reads), I would die of embarrassment  
> Please know that I do not ship Karl and Nick entirely, they are human beings, this is based on their personas
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> Inspiration: You're my world by Atlas

Sapnap sighed, it was already 2 in the morning and he had been listening to the same song on repeat for a while. His roommate, George, was already asleep in his bed. Sapnap wished he could sleep easily just like his nerdy roommate, but to no avail, he continued staring at his ceiling 

Getting up, he gnawed at his lip before slipping on his white vans and leaving his dorm room. He just needed a midnight walk, that will help him sleep easily. So, without a second thought, he made his way downtown while listening to his playlist

The lights were shining bright, happily dancing together as the midnight wind picked up. Yeah, this would definitely help him sleep later on. The chilly air surrounded him in comfort. Sapnap continued looking around, and his eyes caught a little panda in the window

The panda was the size of Sapnap’s hand at least, small enough that it could fit in it and pocket. He smiled, giddiness building up as he noticed the store was actually opened until 3. ‘ 2:40, perfect ’ , thought Sap as he entered the store and bought the mini panda

Dream would definitely laugh at Sap for buying the panda, but he couldn't help himself. He stuffed it in his pocket and continued on with his walk for the night. An alley way seemed to be bustling with life as Sap neared it, music loud and roars of cheers so loud even the entire block could hear it

He knew what this was, and he was not ready to deal with it. So with one slick movement, he briskly turned around and started walking back to his dorm. Well, was walking, until he heard sirens from a distance

‘Great, now I’d look like a suspect if I stayed here any longer. So much for a nice walk’ , and with that thought in mind, Sapnap continued walking away from the mess. It wasn’t a surprise when someone suddenly bumped onto his back and fell on the floor

“Oof, what the hell ?” A faint voice spoke, “ Aye, are you going to help me at least or just stare like some idiot?” The short male spoke, it was obvious he was drunk, but Sapnap simply sighed and helped him up

The sirens seemed to continue blaring, but they were growing louder by each passing second, and anxiety crawled up Sapnap’s body. ‘Fuck, they know he’s here’ 

It seemed the other boy caught on, because one second they were standing side-by-side, and the next, they were running into a nearby forest and climbing a huge tree in the middle of said forest

‘How the hell did I end up here…,’ Sap thought as he groaned. He had football practice early morning — mind you it was already half past three — and yet here he was, running with some unknown boy who seemed wasted and energetic some how

This is definitely a great way to start off my last year of college . . .


	3. Unknown Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Alex Quackity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coughs, woooo
> 
> we have some slight cursing in the chapter btw

Sapnap stared at the unknown boy who was sitting limply on the tree branch. He could hear the sounds of sirens in the distance but decided not to care because clearly, they wouldn't be finding them anytime soon. Thank god Sapnap didn't have classes on Monday, or else he'd be facing detention; he surely did not want to deal with an upset mother. Football practice, he can be a bit late too, he thought.

The drunk boy had black hair, a beanie perched on his head, a dark blue sweater on with some black joggers, and some black vans to complete his look. "Vas a seguir mirándome o Que pendejo?" The unknown boy spoke, his Spanish accent being thick with annoyance. Sapnap stared at the strange boy- I mean, come on, he was white he didn't know Spanish well-, "Listen, I don't know who you are, but what the fuck was that back there?" he asked, holding back some anger that seemed to build up from the unknown Hispanic kid.

Laughing, the blackhead looked at the stars and calmed down, "The name is Alex, but call me Quackity. And what you saw back there.. well, we aren't open about shit like that, man. We ran from the fucking cops." Quackity smiled and took out his phone. "Mierda, ya son las 4?!" He yelled, jumping down the giant tree and landing perfectly on his feet

"Hey, you coming or not? We have to get back to the college before they do some crazy shit, Sapnap." Of course, he knew his name, Sapnap was popular in school, so there was no surprise. "Yeah, I'm going; also stop speaking Spanish so much, I might as well take classes to understand you," Sapnap jokingly said as he followed the short boy's steps and jumped down the tree.

This sent the now, somewhat clear-headed boy into a fit of giggles. "Spanish is a hard language to learn; half of the words mean something completely different in each country. One time, I said something, someone thought I said penis. We're all different; it's hilarious."

Sapnap couldn't help but chuckle. He guessed hanging out with Quackity would be different since he always hung out with Dream and George. He loved them, but the next time he walked in on them making out, he swore to kick them in the shins for his "innocent eyes."

Eventually, he and quackity finally made it back to campus. "It was nice talking with you Sapnap, let's do this some other time. Just not when I'm drunk-ridden or some shit." Quackity laughed before heading to his dorm

Sapnap nodded and made a bee-line towards his dorm. George was sure to ask where Sapnap went, seeing how the colorblind male was a light sleeper and tended to wake up at this time. Cursing him, Sapnap entered the room, and behold, George sat on the couch, looking at the door with an unamused expression.

"Where the hell were you, Sapnap? It's 4 in the morning, and when I woke up, you weren't in bed like you normally would be." Of course, a worried tone laced George's voice. It wasn't like Sapnap to leave the dorm late at night suddenly. 

Sapnap sighed and began to tell George everything that happened. It was short but quick. "And that ALL happened in 4 hours? How the hell does that even happen" George spoke once he knew Sapnap was done finishing his story

The younger nodded as he laid in bed. "Yeah, but the Quackity guy is chill, so all is good, you know," Sap said casually. Of course, George didn't care that Sap hung with someone who drank and shit; Sap was an adult, but he couldn't help but worry a bit.

Sighing, he nodded. "Well, alright, if you say so. I won't be in the dorm later on; I have a date night with Dream, so we'll be out tonight" Sapnap let out an affirmative grunt and went to sleep before George could utter out another word.

Eventually, early evening came around, and Sapnap woke up. He glared at the wall, cursing at the fact that he was woken so damn early. Checking the time, he saw that it was 3:56 in the afternoon, and he groaned. Fuck, he missed football practice. 'So much for being late, huh.'

He'd tell Coach Punz that he came down with a killer headache or some shit like that. Sitting up, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, drinking half of it before putting it on the counter and doing his morning- or afternoon- routine for the day. Sapnap smiled contently at his outfit for the day.

A white dress shirt with his black sweater over it. Picking out some ripped black jeans and some vans, he grabbed his keys and left the dorm. The day was lovely, barely any clouds in the sky and the wind picking up gently. It was a beautiful autumn day, and man, Sapnap loved it.

Checking his door was locked, Sapnap made his way to a nearby cafe he loved going to. He became friends with the coworkers there, seeing how they were his classmates from different classes.

The walk was a short one; the overwhelming smell of freshly baked cookies hit Sap like a truck as he went to the counter. "Hey, Wilbur!" Sap spoke, waving towards the tall male with a gentle smile. "Sapnap! My man, how are you?" Wilbur asked, his curly brown hair gently swaying in his face as he began to mess with the cash register, "I'm using you want the regular?"

"Sure do, thanks, Wil. And I've been good, how about you?"

They made small talk seeing as to how the cafe was quite empty. A shorter boy, an entire foot shorter than Wilbur - who was 6'5-, came from the back room and made his way towards Wilbur. "Wil! Techno needs you." Spoke the brown-haired boy. Wilbur quickly nodded and excused himself. Sapnap waved and looked towards the other boy, "Hey Tubbo."

Eventually, Sap finally left the cafe and finished his milkshake. Today was going to be a slow day.


	4. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap meets Karl... maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is almost a month late. School became stressful, and my mental health dropped, so I clicked off AO3 and writing fics. Also, my hyper fixation on feral and happy boys has been getting worse, so going by that messed with my sleep schedule. Anyways, enjoy this chapter which is almost 1.1k words :)

Tuesday rolled around before Karl could notice, and he had classes today. Groaning, he got up from the bed and noticed that Dream was nowhere to be seen in the room. 'Probably with his boyfriend,' thought Karl as he went to the bathroom. 

Karl met George not too long ago, having walked in on him and Dream intensely making out on the couch. To say the least, Karl just stared and sprayed them with some Windex they had lying around in the room. Whoever was George's roommate, he felt terrible for them. 

Eventually, Karl left the dorm and made his way to his first class of the day. He had mathematics; first, he was relatively good at it but sucked when it came to the Pythagorean theorem. He walked the whole campus in the night when no one was around, so he knew where he was going, thankfully. 

Once the bell rang, Karl had opened the door and was met with at least 20 students looking at him curiously. "Hello, you must be the new student I was informed about yesterday. I'm Ms. Kelly, and I'll be your math teacher for the semester. Feel free to introduce yourself." The math teacher had a white shirt and a pink jacket over it. Her blue shorts were cuffed a small bit, and her dirty blonde hair seemed to reach her waist. Ms. Kelly also had a pink flower crown on. 

Karl nodded awkwardly and turned to look at the students. "Hi, I'm Karl. I really like manga."

Now, this was something Karl has done every time he went to school. Instead of his relaxed and chill demeanor, he had fake shy and smart looks to him. Glasses on his face as he held some random books in hand- probably manga.

Most students just ignored Karl, deeming him as a weird nerdy weeb. God, how wrong they were. Karl just shrugged and went to sit at the back of the class; Ms. Kelly already started her lessons of the day. 

Karl zoned out during most of the class, looking out the window and doodling some things here and there. He was hoping he could meet some other people, but Karl was mostly alone during this time of the year since he usually hated calling people his friends, knowing they would hurt him one way or another. Karl had one friend, Alex, or what others call him, Quackity. 

The short Mexican had a special place in Karl's heart, a platonic bonding they both formed unbeknownst to them, but they didn't mind; they were two puzzle pieces of a whole. The class continued to drone on as Karl thought of the times they both would sneak out together to drink or do random things at the park to spend time together when one of them needed it the most. 

Just as the teacher was about to end classes, someone who looked like Ms. Kelly ran into the room, worried written all over her face. "Kelly!! We have a problem, one of the students started a fight with the football team, and Aphmau can't control them this time!"

The teacher, who wore the same outfit as Ms. Kelly, except it was blue, looked around the classroom and sputtered. "Class is dismissed; please go to your next class or the dorms!"

Eventually, both teachers took off. Karl, who was confused, packed his items and decided to go to the football field to see what the fuss was about. 

Just as he made his way to the field, he saw security guards circling a group of students who seemed to be fighting. A football player was around 5'8, wore a white bandana around his forehead, and a white shirt with some basketball shorts. It was no surprise that everyone around them was chanting despite staff telling them to stop. Sapnap, who Karl learned the boy's name from Dream, who was trying to hold him back, was thrashing around trying to punch a much taller kid than him.

"Sapnap, stop! He didn't do anything!" Dream yelled. George was right next to them, holding tightly onto Sapnap's hand to stop him, which was working, seeing as to how Sapnap was calming down. "Fuck do you mean?! He mocked Alex just because he was hanging around me." 

That's when Karl realized another boy, much shorter than everyone else. He had an LAFD beanie on, a blue sweater, and some ripped jeans matching some blue converse. Karl realized it was Quackity and ran over to him. 

"Quack?! What are you doing here? And why do you have a black eye." Karl asked - well, more like demanded - as he saw a bruise forming on Quackity's eye. Of course, Karl and Quackity knew each other; they went to the same late-night alleyway every day. They grew close and are inseparable. 

Quackity just looked at Karl and sighed, "I was speaking Spanish for not even a minute, and this gringo came up to me, making fun of me." His voice wavered a small bit as he continued, "I punched him, and then he punched me back in the eye. Sapnap stepped in, and then yeah…"

Karl cupped Alex's face in his hand and quickly let it go, walking to the taller male on the floor. His face was beaten pretty badly, having bruises all over and his nose bleeding slightly. Karl gripped onto said boy's shirt and pulled him up, scrunching the shirt in his fist as he glared into the male's eyes.

"The next time you decide to touch my friend just because he is talking, you will suffer the consequences with me," Karl said in a scarily deep but steady voice. His eyes darkened as he glared at the shaking boy under him. 

Letting go, Karl made his way back to Quackity and began walking towards the nurse's office as he ignored all the stares he got. Well, there goes the goody-two-shoes demeanor, huh.

Sapnap stared in disbelief at the boy, who suddenly intruded the little circle. Dream and George just smirked proudly as they knew how Karl really was. Whistling to himself, Sapnap looked back at his friends and asked the question that plagued his mind.

"So….who's the new hot kid?" 

Dream and George rolled their eyes, grinning as they looked at Sapnap. "He's my new roommate I was talking about yesterday," Dream started as he thought of what to say, "His name is Karl and he's really chill." 

"I met him not too long ago after he sprayed me and Dream with Windex."

"Why did he spray you with Windex- what?"

"No reason."

Sapnap rolled his eyes as he thought of Karl, said male striking a cord of interest within the football player. 

"Don't do anything until you know you're ready, Sapnap, and you know what happened last time."

George spoke carefully, his voice softening as he thought about the possibility of heartbreak for Sapnap.

"...I have some uncertainty, but...I really want to get to know him, George. Trust me.."


	5. Telepatia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new song,  
> Some memories,  
> They finally meet hours later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // some brief mention of sexual assault
> 
> this chapter is very messy, but it focuses more on Sapnap after Karl and such
> 
> also, I finally found out how to do italics n all that, so this story will be getting better until I finish with Idk how many chapters
> 
> double update this week is to make up for missing the past month btw :)

After taking Quackity to the nurse's office and making sure he'd be okay, Karl made his way to his class which started about 5 minutes before. Karl would never understand why people would hurt someone just for being themselves. It happened too often, and Karl was tired of it. 

The brunette opened the classroom door and ignored the stares he was receiving. The teacher, who was the same teacher that came into Ms. Kelly's room, simply nodded for Karl to sit at an empty seat in the back since she knew what he did.

Gracefully, Karl sat down at the back of the class and began to stare out the window once again. Something was plaguing at the end of his head, but Karl chose to ignore it because god needed something annoying them when trying to do something. The people who were at the fight scene looked terrified of Karl, and that was something said person was proud of, but he'll never say anything, so he doesn't gain more attention than what he will be receiving now.

10 minutes before class was going to end, Ms. Carly - Karl eventually learned her name - told the class that they could do whatever they wanted since this was their last class of the day. 

Connecting his AirPods, Karl put them in and put on his favorite song as of right now. The song would always leave a good feeling within Karl ever since Quackity introduced it to him.

"You know I'm just a flight away."

It Rang in Karl's ear as he just sat and listened to the song. It would make him think of possibly meeting his future lover one day, distance not meaning anything to Karl if he knew he loved the person. Being unlabeled had its perks sometimes, especially since he was on the asexual spectrum. 

He loved daydreaming about simple things; it had eased his mind when other things couldn't throughout the time of day. Remembering about today's event, Karl couldn't help but think about the unknown football player he saw. 

_Who was the football player that was being held back by Dream and George?_

"Y me prendes aunque no me estés tocando"

On the other side of campus, Sapnap was listening to the same song as Karl. Quackity had shown him the song, and even though he didn't know a single word, Sapnap had immediately loved the song and put it in his playlist. 

Of course, Dream did tease him about it at first, but the shorter male just ignored him and continued doing his Physics work the teacher assigned. Oh right, Sapnap would have to go to the Principal's office after this because of how badly beaten the student was. Sapnap could care less though, he hated when people would make fun of his friends.

He pushed through his memories and remembered about the one time George was harassed by a group of people. He could barely remember beating the guy. One second he had launched, and the next, he was being held by George, which pushed him to reality.

_"Sapnap! What do you think about this crop top?" George asked as he showed the male a blue crop top with a flower design in the chest area. It was long enough to cover everything but George's belly button._

_Nodding in approval, Sapnap grinned, "The crop top is a great choice Gogy, maybe Dream will like it." At the mention of his boyfriend, the short male flushed red and pouted._

_"You can't just say that, Sapnap!" George huffed, putting the crop top in the shopping cart and going around to look at more shirts. Sapnap still couldn't believe he was dragged to the store by the short brunette, which he considered his best friend. Of course, Sap did owe him for that one time he dragged George somewhere, so he couldn't really complain._

_After paying for the clothes and having the receipt checked, the duo finally left the store after some hours and began talking about some ideas they could do during spring break. They could see a group of older guys nearby, but they decided to ignore them and continue walking._

_What they didn't know was that one of the guys was staring intently at George, so once they finally passed him, he groped George's ass and snickered as he saw the short male turn back to them quickly._

_"The fuck?" George yelled, looking behind him to glare at the group of men who were looking at him like he was some type of special toy they could play with. Sapnap stopped, confused as to why George yelled at the group of guys they passed._

_One of the guys smirked, "What? You were asking for it by wearing those shorts," he scoffed, oblivious to the now fuming male behind George. The other guys snickered and high-fived their friend. Just as George was about to speak up one again, Sapnap immediately ran in and punched the guy's face and didn't stop even when they were on the ground_.

_The other guys yelled, trying to push Sapnap off of the blonde-headed male who was almost unconscious. George stood frozen, terrified of what he was witnessing. His best friend, Sapnap, was beating the absolute pulp out of a random male because he had touched George._

_Though the thought was nice and all, George knew he had to do something before the guy was dead. "Sapnap! Stop! You're going to kill him." George wailed, grabbing onto Sapnap's arm and pulling him off the guy with ease since the younger's tense form immediately dissolved at the older's soft touch_

_Sapnap growled and made his way to the car, pulling George with him as he ignored the guys yelling at them. Man, was that a scary night. Dream was pissed, Sapnap was lying in Dream's bed, and George was trying to calm his boyfriend down_.

_There was unspoken tension between them all in the room, which eventually died down._

_It wasn't a fun night._

Looking back at the memory, Sapnap knew he was always protective of his friends and would literally do anything for them if they asked. What he didn't realize was that his song was long finished and class ended; Wilbur was trying to get Sap's attention. "EArth to Sap? Class ended like five minutes ago, and you were called to the Principal's office regarding the fight."

Wilbur was another friend of Sap's, they weren't the closest, but they still talked all the time. Techno, Wilbur's brother, was waiting by the door for his older brother. Sapnap nodded and thanked Wilbur before gathering his things and leaving the classroom after waving at Techno, who, in response, grunted in acknowledgment. 

Sighing, Sapnap opened the door to the main office and waved at the desk lady, who smiled and pointed towards the Principal's door. He nodded and then went to the Principal's office without uttering a single word. It's not like Sap is new to this, so when he saw the Principal, the kid he beat up, and the kid's parents, he just sighed and waved before sitting.

" _This_ is the student who beat up my son?!" The mom yelled, anger raging in her eyes as she started at Sap with utmost hatred. Sapnap scoffed and ignored the childish adult; god, he hated confrontations like this.

If he could leave this room, he would. "You're here, Sapnap. Care to explain why James is injured? Also, your parents will be coming soon." The Principal started, looking at SAp with some disappointment laced in his voice

"Of course they're coming. And, your dear _James_ here was beaten to a pulp for talking shit about my friend." Sapnap started, ignoring the glare coming from the adults in the room, "My friend was talking Spanish like he always does, and this bitch hit him! I wasn't going to let that pass." 

Close to opening his mouth, the Principal was cut off by the office door opening and two people walking in. Well...kind of. In Front of everyone, there stood a 2'2 ( yes, canon character heights ) adult, his spiky brown hair in display, a blue hoodie-clad on his upper body with some black jeans and some blue converse to top it off.

Just as James was about to laugh, he took notice of the 9'6 demon by the door who was sitting on the floor. His regular black attire was clad on his body with some black joggers and red vans. Fear was written on everyone's face other than Sapnap and the - very - short adult

"Hey, Dad, Skeppy," Sapnap greeted casually. They both waved and smiled happily before looking at the other three in the room. "Now, what did Sapnap do? Cause last I checked, this kid deserved it for being rude to Sap's friend," Bad spoke intimidatingly, his once kind and nice demeanor fading away as he glared at the woman who looked petrified.

It wasn't every day you saw a 9'6 demon enter a college with his 2'2 best friend.

Eventually, the meeting had ended after Bad somewhat threatened the Principal and James' mom. Leaving the office, the small family made their way outside where Bad could stretch a bit since he was stuck in a somewhat cramped room. 

"So, what are you going to do now, Sappy?" Bad spoke, looking at his adopted son, who was sat on his shoulder. the trio was getting weird looks from people around campus; it's not every day you see someone who's almost twice your height

Skeppy looked at Sapnap expectedly and smirked. "So, did you find someone? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?" the short one spoke, getting a small growl out of Bad and scoff from Sapnap. "Well, there's this new kid I saw not too long ago....he's really cute."

From then on, Bad went on his way back home as he heard his son and a best friend talk about the new kid. They finally made it home, and Bad went to the kitchen as Skeppy trotted to the living room with Sapnap. They sat on the couch and continued chatting.

Sapnap and Skeppy had this unspoken thing where they could just talk with each other for hours and act like a family. It was always like that since the day Sapnap was adopted, but that's a story for another time.

Once the time hit 1opm and the once lively household was now asleep, they all felt some peace during that time. Well...they were at peace until the door was getting slammed on and two voices could be heard asking for help

Sapnap groggily got up, checking on his dad to see if he was asleep. Once he confirmed Bad and Skeppy were still asleep, he went downstairs and groaned. "I'm going, I'm going, shut up, my god."

What he didn't expect was to see Quackity and the new boy at this front door out of breath and all dirty. 

"Sapnap?"

"Quackity?"


End file.
